vsfightingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Fate
Summary Kent Nelson is the son of an archaeologist who explored the Valley of Ur in Mesopotamia. In 1920, he and his father stumbled across an underground pyramid, which they found contained Nabu, an ancient immortal from the planet Cilia who had laid dormant for thousands of years. However, their discovery released a poisonous gas that killed Nelson's father, an event engineered by Nabu to take Kent as his host. Gaining powers over the nature of matter and energy through sorcery, Kent was made into an agent of the Lords of Order and a champion of good, becoming the legendary Doctor Fate. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-B | At least''' Low 2-C', likely '''2-C '| At least''' Low 2-C', '''2-C ' Name: Kent Nelson, Inza Nelson, Nabu Origin: '''DC Comics '''Gender: Male Classification: Sorcerer, Lord of Order Age: Around 90 years for Kent and Inza | Over 10 billion years old for Nabu Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Flight, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Size Manipulation, Duplication, Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, Summoning, Time Travel, Immortality, Soul Manipulation, Power Absorption, Matter Manipulation, Intangibility, Transmutation, Can channel power from all of humanity, Air Manipulation, Creation, Fire Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Resurrection of others, BFR (Can banish beings from the cosmos), Mind Control (Can mentally tell others to perform actions), Blood Manipulation, Biological Manipulation & Transmutation (Can change the blood types of multible beings), Clairvoyance, Absorption & Attack Reflection (Can absorb and redirect energy), Empathy Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (Can remove bad acts and memories of others, making them feel better and modifying their intentions. Can burn what ails others to make them feel better and change their empathy and intentions), Illusion Creation & Perception Manipulation (Can cast illusions and trick others' perceptions), Can "heal" wounds and machines , Astral Projection, Weather Manipulation, Invisibility(Can make himself and other things invisible), Cosmic Awareness, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Granted by the amulet of Nabu. Resisted having his mind invaded by demons of enformed madness) Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy level+ (Managed to keep a universe from collapsing with help from the Spectre) | At least Universe level+,' '''likely '''Low Multiverse level' (Defeated Ynar and Vandaemon, two lords of Order and Chaos who supposedly threatened the multiversal balance. Was powered both by Chaos and Order and the human spirit) | At least Universe level+, Low Multiverse level (Managed to hold his own against the Spectre for a little while before being defeated, at a time when the Spectre was powerful enough to fight against the magic of a universe. There is an undending struggle between Order and Chaos throughout the multiverse and Nabu was said to be the mightiest representation of Order. The battle of the Lords of Order against the Lords of Chaos determines the fate of entire realities and dimensions. Created the Helmet of Fate which contains its own universe. Fought against Mordru) Speed: Massively FTL+ (He was able to outrace the Big Bang, as well as move at the "velocity of god". Far, far faster than the likes of Superman) Lifting Strength: Class 80 '''(Base), '''Stellar '''when using his magic '''Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Multi-Galaxy level+ | At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level | At least Universe level+, Low Multiverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: '''Universal+, Low Multiversal '''Standard Equipment: Helmet of Fate, Amulet of Anubis, Cloak of Destiny, Orb of Nabu Intelligence: Extremely intelligent, has 10 billion years of experience fighting gods via Nabu's knowledge Weaknesses: If the helmet is removed, Kent loses all power from Nabu (though he can will his stolen vestments to fight back) as well as his memories as Fate. Key: Kent Nelson | Kent+Inza | Nabu